<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Checkmates &amp; Donuts by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287858">Checkmates &amp; Donuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, farming au, no powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and Joise need to find someone to help them out with their farm. Enter; Hope Mikaelson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/ Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hope.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins discuss who to hire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Lizzie, have you found someone?" Josie asked as she grabbed a plate out of the cabinet of the Saltzman farm house and sat down on the table to eat some breakfast .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" The blonde twin asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie groaned, "Lizzie! You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find someone to help us out with the farm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." Lizzie cursed, "I'm sorry Jo, I forgot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie sighed. "Okay. It's okay. Just- just find someone. Please? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't</span>
  </em>
  <span> be your boyfriend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't going to suggest Sebastian, but fine." Lizzie retorted. "What about Hope?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie felt her skin jump out. "Hope?" She asked as she took a huge gulp of her milk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, Lizzie nodded, "Yes? like Hope Mikaelson." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about her?" Josie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's pretty good at handy work." Lizzie replied. Josie choked on her food, "Okay. What is going on with you? Why are you acting so weird?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No I'm not! " Josie replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes you are. You're acting like you have a major crush on her." Lizzie said. She gasped. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. Do you have a crush on her?!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Josie asked, her cheeks flushed a bright red. "No!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your face is red." Lizzie pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie caved. "Okay, fine! Yes I do!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me this? You like </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Hope Mikaelson." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lizzie exclaimed, then she sighed,knowing they can't divert from the topic too much. "Jo, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hire </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be Hope?" Josie whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's either Hope or Rafael." Lizzie replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie cringed a bit. "Okay, fine, we'll ask Hope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie smirked a little, "Are you sure? I'd hate for you to die because your crush will be living in our house." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Josie laughed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh shit.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins go ask Hope for help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie and Lizzie pulled up to the Mikaelson shop. Josie was sweating, she was terrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is your deal, Jo?" Lizzie laughed, "You've had crushes on people before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but Hope.." Josie's voice trailed. "I-it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Hope." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Different how?" Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie's eyes diverted, she noticed Hope pulling up to the shop on her motorcycle. She was wearing that leather jacket Josie loved so much. Josie was distracted. Hopping off, Hope removed her helmet, her hair swooshing in the air like fire and daisies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josie!" Lizzie's voice cut through. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, but I just.." her voice trailed when Hope walked over, her helmet held in one arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Josie. Good to see you again. What's up?" Hope asked as she leaned against the passenger door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey-hey Hope." Josie said, "I um, my sister and I need some help on our farm and I know you're looking for a place to stay. So um, if you would like, you can help us out and you can stay in our guest room.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope smirked that classic smirk that Josie found so fucking attractive, Josie knew she was more than just crushing. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love </span>
  </em>
  <span>with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope Fucking Mikaelson</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Shit</em>
  </b>
  <span>. "You want me to help out, huh?"  she leaned in, her breath practically on Josie's cheek "Will I see you everyday?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie's cheek flushed red, and Lizzie caught on. Hope was flirting with Josie. "Yeah, I mean, I live there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope laughed, "Sure, I'll help y'all out. Under one condition."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're listening." Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get to listen to you sing whenever I want." Hope said as she looked at Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-You want to hear me sing?" Josie asked. Was she on fire? she probably was on fire. Poor Josie. 19 years old, and on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhhm," Hope replied. "You have a beautiful voice, Josie. Don't think I ever forgot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I'll sing for you." Josie replied. "Whenever you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled, "Great!" she leaned in and kissed Josie's cheek, not even thinking about it, "I'll start whenever." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can start today if you like." Lizzie cut in, "Just pack whatever you need and come to our place." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have whatever I need in this backpack" Hope said as she pointed to the backpack on her back. "I'll just follow y'all on my motorcycle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Josie replied. Was she alive? No. Did Hope really kiss her cheek? Yes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>x</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: pastelhickson</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>